


Item #145

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Slavery, mentioning of euthanasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Item #145 is up for auction. A lot of demons and humans are ready to bid, can this angel be saved?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This story fills my `Mind control´ square on my h/c bingo card. The story is inspired by Kanarek13´s gorgeous art. (http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/131292.html) and written for her for Fall fest 2016.

_“Good morning, afternoon, evening, bidders. My name is Joanne and I will be your bid master today._ _At this time I would also like to welcome everyone who are with us here via the Bidder teleconference call. All lines have been placed on the listen only mode. Later, when we start the actual auction, I will unmute all your lines. If you would like to ask a question during this time, please press hashtag and the number one on your telephone keypad. You will hear a tone acknowledging your request and a prompt to record your alias. If you would like to withdraw your question, please press hashtag then the number two. I would now turn the teleconference over to you, Brian, you may begin your conference.”_

_“Thank you, Joanne.”_

 

 

 

 

**_November 17th._ **

 

_“Sold for 1,270,000 dollars. That ends the bidding on item #144.”_

“Jones, did we get the IP-address?” Peter is almost jumping out of his chair from anxiousness.

It takes a couple of moments and then Jones shakes his head.

“Sorry, we didn´t.”

“Damn, OK, the next one is up. Come on guys, let´s get them. We don´t know when the next auction will be. We need to get these guys.”

 

_“Next, item #145. You have all seen the pictures online and there is also the live feed. Item #145 goes by the name of Neal._

_As you can see, this angel is in prime condition, especially for his age, which by the way is thirty five, he is five foot eleven and three quarters, one hundred seventy two pounds and his wing span is around twenty five feet. He has a pale complexion and his wings are bright white. Eye color is clear blue. Captured one year ago and the center provided a new personality imprint so he is very well trained. We will start the bidding on this exquisite specimen at 2,500,000 dollars_.”

 

Peter stares at the screen on which he is following the auction online. Peter can see the angel being presented on the live feed. It is sickening to see. They have him suspended by gold chains. He is obviously sedated, like all the items that go up for auction. The angel looks relatively fine, he seems to be in good condition and well taken care off. Although that last is of course relative. At least he doesn´t have any visual marks of mistreatment.

His agents are trying the follow the money streams created by the auction and in so finding incriminating evidence. He swears under his breath. The whole auction is illegal. It has been illegal to buy and sell angels for the last fifty years. But still these underground auction houses take part in this high lucrative business.

What bothers him the most is to see these angels being given a new personality imprint. They are mind controlled, it is a s simple as that. It is more than disgusting and why? To display a creature to show ones wealth? Or even worse, to cross breed them?

The bidding keeps going. This angel must be very special if his price is any indication. While the bidding continues, Peter wonders what the story is behind item #145. He was captured one year ago, so he used to be free, what did he do for a living, did he have a family, friends that miss him?

 

_“Sold to bidder #34 for 8,350,000 dollars. That ends the bidding on item #145.”_

 

Peter is pulled back to the now. “Jones, did we get the IP-address on this one?”

Another couple of strained minutes and then Jones smiles.

“Yes, we did.”

“Great job. Follow the trace. Maybe this time we can find them.” Peter calls in a team to prepare for a raid, maybe they are lucky this time.

It turns out that the signal is bounced around the globe. The auction house IT-people are the best there are, even the FBI agents have trouble following the signal. But since they keep following the money, eventually they get a break. They manage to trace the bank the money is transferred from, and a name.

“Peter?”

“Yes, come in.”

“We traced buyer #34 and guess what, he lives in the States, we are lucky this time.”

Peter smiles, that is good news, the first in a long time, ever since he got this case handed to him.

“OK, let´s get this guy, maybe we can lean on him to break open this trafficking ring. I want our very best agents on this and I don´t want any procedural mistakes. We need a clean arrest on this one. Gather everyone in the conference room in one hour.”

“Will do boss.”

 

* *  *

 

 

The raid goes off without a hitch. Since they are able to arrest Erik Shepherd in his office, the angels he is keeping at his home should be safe from the actual arrest. Peter has a search warrant for Erik´s house, so after the arrest he moves in with his team.

In the Mansion itself are only servants presents and one guard. They are all taken away for questioning. When one of the staff members is asked where the angels are kept, he tells them they are kept in the basement. But nobody in the house has a key only Erik. Peter has a warrant so he asks a locksmith to come over to open the door to the basement.

When the door opens it is eerie quiet. Peter slowly makes his way down, gun in front of him.

“FBI! Show yourself with your hands up.” Peter calls out.

“There is a shuffling noise like someone trying to hide, so Peter calls out again, before slowly entering the basement.

“Come out NOW! Jones, get me some light.”

The next moment, the lights go on and Peter is shocked to see that there are cages, actual cages in the basement. Only two of them contain angels. When Peter kneels down next to one, he can see the angle bundles up as small as possible in the back corner of the cage.

It is a gorgeous girl with white wings. In the other cage is a young man with grey wings.

“It´s OK, we are here to help you, we are FBI agents.”

There is no sign of the other angel, item #145, until someone upstairs calls out to Peter.

“Coming.” He quickly hops up the stairs to the second floor;

“Sire, there is another angel in here.”

Peter walks into the living room and there he is, another angel. He is kneeling on a sort of pedestal. He looks stunning. Like a living statue.

Peter recognize him immediately, it is item #145.

“Hey, we are here to save you. We are not going to hurt you.”

The moment Peter puts his arm out to him, the angel flinches and tries to make himself smaller, his wings protectively covering him.

“Neal?” Peter tries.

Peter can see the angel stilling and listening.

“Neal, I am a FBI agent and we arrested your owner, we are here to rescue you.”

A wing is pulled aside for a fraction and Peter can see terrified blue eyes studying him.

No reaction.

“Can you talk? Are you alright?”

Nothing.

Peter is getting inpatient. This way they are never going to get out of here. The other two angels are already taken to paramedics to be checked out. Peter extends his hand towards Neal.

“Nobody touches my Master´s property.” He says softly but with a coldness in his voice that makes Peter shiver.

Peter calls in a paramedic to check Neal out, but he is hiding behind his wings. He starts trembling. The paramedic tires to coax Neal in letting himself being examined, to no avail.

In the end, the paramedic quietly suggests to Peter to sedate Neal. Peter distracts him while the paramedic prepares a syringe. Neal startles when the needle hits him, but almost immediately starts fading. Peter can see the betrayal in Neal´s eyes when they slowly close and he lists to the side where Peter and the paramedic catch him.

 

 

* *  *

 

The Celestial specialist that is called into the office explains the imprint to Peter.

“Imprinting should not be confused with being _trained_ like an animal in performance carrying out commands or jumping hoops. He is hard wired in the brain with a chip. For the person being imprinted the experience is instantaneously as a trauma, peak experience, or revelation. The center has surgically placed a chip that is connected with his brain. Neal´s imprint has been very thorough and borders on mind control, he has no free will anymore, worse, the imprint that has been made is a special order and Neal will only interact with his owner, without him, he is lost. I called in a specialist who will try to reverse the imprint, because if it can´t be done, he will have to be euthanized.”

Peter looks up in horror.

“What?”

“The creature can´t live without its Master, like I said, they were very thorough. He will not eat, not sleep. We have seen it before. He can´t continue this for an extended period of time. I am sorry agent Burke, but that is all I can do.”

Peter stares into the room where they are keeping Neal locked away. It reminds him of one of those padded rooms in a mental institution.

“Thanks, I appreciate your help.”

Neal is on his side on the floor, his wings are spread out behind him, he seems to be sleeping. The doctor informs Peter that he woke up from the sedation, but that he still is a bit groggy, so it is best that he sleeps it off. While he is contemplating what he will do next, Neal stirs and Peter studies him. Neal draws his wings closer to his body. It seems weird to Peter that Neal doesn´t make them disappear. Probably the imprint. His owner would want to show off the angel so he probably had made sure Neal wouldn´t or couldn´t retract them.

Peter looks up to the doctor that arrives at the door.

“You wanted to talk to Neal, go ahead, please try not to stress him and I will be right outside the door.”

The doctor opens the door to the room and Peter carefully enters. Neal crawls towards the furthest corner of the room until he is backed up in a corner.

“Neal? Neal, I am special agent Peter Burke, I arrested your master.”

Neal doesn´t appear to hear him or at least does a good job ignoring Peter.

“Neal, we are not going to hurt you, we are here to help you.”

Before Peter can react, the angel is on top of him and with inhuman strength tries to strangle Peter.

“You call this help? You took away my Master.” He spats out. His face is contorts in rage.

Orderlies enter the room and try to pull Neal off Peter, but he is just too strong. Reinforcements are called in. Peter already is seeing black spots but Neal´s hands are not giving any leeway. Just as Peter thinks this is the way he is going to die, at the hands of a rescued angel, the body on top of him goes limp and pulled off of him.

The doctor helps Peter up and escorts him out of the room. A nurse brings a cup of water while the doctor checks up on Peter.

“That was close.” Peter croaks.

“Too close, agent Burke, he could have easily killed you.”

“What did you do?”

“I gave him a mild sedative, he will be up again in a couple of minutes. I don´t know what you want to achieve, but I can tell you this is not the way to do it. He is too conditioned.”

“So, what are we going to do, leave him like this?”

“I think it is best we wait for the specialist to arrive.”

“Yeah.” Peter rubs his throat.

 

 

* *  *

 

The next morning, Peter gets up early and drives back to the center.

“Good morning agent Burke.”

“Good morning, how is Neal?”

“The same, he hasn´t eaten and he won´t respond to anybody.”

A man enters the room and the doctor gets up.

“This is Dante Havisham, he is the specialist who will try to reverse the imprint.”

“Nice to meet you, I guess you are the suit?”

Peter is a bit taken aback by the smaller bespectacled man, but smiles and extend his hand.

“Yes, I am special agent Peter Burke.”

“Yeah well, I just saw Neal. The imprint is quiet worrisome. They have connected the chip to a lot of nerves and I am not sure if it can be removed without permanent damage.”

“Not sure?”

“Well, I know how to reverse the process, but it will be up to Neal if he wants us to do this. We can´t force him into an operation.”

“So what is the plan?”

“He needs to be taken out of his isolation. I want him among people, in a normal daily routine. However I am not sure how to proceed, if it would be beneficial for Neal to do this, but since the imprint is so deep, I guess, he won´t take that decision. And we don´t want a repeat of earlier.” Dante gestures to Peter´s throat.

Peter knows that he looks bad. He had a hell of a time convincing El he was OK.

“I am going back to Neal and we will see what we do next.” Dante explains. “There is something you can do.”

“Name it.”

“Find out as much as you can of Neal´s past. I will need it.”

“I can do that.” Peter shakes hands with Dante before he re-enters Neal´s room. Peter can see through the glass that Dante is talking to Neal who seems to be listening from behind his wings. Peter leaves the facility to go back to the office, there is still a lot of work to do before the case can be send off to the prosecutor.

The first thing he does is call Blake with him and he explains Neal´s situation, he asks Blake to get as much info as he can on Neal before he was captured. After Blake starts researching, he starts up his computer and finishes his report on the case.

 

* *  *

 

When Peter returns two days later to the facility, he is surprised to find Dante there. He is even more surprised when he finds Neal outside of his room. He is painting in the garden. He seems to be enjoying himself, because he has a sense of peace over him.

Peter joins Dante at the terrace for coffee.

“What did you find out about him?” Dante asks without looking away from Neal.

“Well, I guess you also found out. Neal is an artist among his people, a famous one at that. But you already figured that out, since he is painting.”

“Tell me something I don´t know please.”

“Well, he doesn’t have a family. His partner was killed during his capture. Her name was Kate, he saw it happening.”

“OK, I can work with that.”

“Anything else?”

“No he was a model citizen as far as we can find. He never did anything to raise attention to himself except for the art.

“Neal, lunch is being served.” One of the orderlies calls out.

“I am not hungry.”

“Still, you know the doctor wants you to eat, right?”

“Ok.”

Peter can see that Neal sort of deflates and puts his stuff down. He cleans his brushes before walking up to the house. He stops when he sees Peter.

“Neal, you remember agent Burke?”

Neal nods.

“Words please.”

“Yes, I remember him. He is the one that took me from my Master.” Neal gets a steel glance in his eyes.

Dante can sense this isn´t going to work and he ushers Neal inside for lunch. He will need to talk to Neal to have the operation, but it won´t be easy.

“You have him eating, that is a huge step forward.”

“Yes, but he is only eating to get back to his Master, he told us so.”

“Do you think he will consent to the operation?”

“I would like to believe that I can convince him to have the operation. But to be honest, I don´t know.”

“See what you can do, that is all anyone can ask.”

“I will.”

 

* *  *

 

 

“He doesn´t agree to the operation.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“The condition on Neal is so deep, I guess the only humane thing to do, is to euthanize him.”

“I am sorry, I didn´t get that. Euthanize him. What has he done to deserve that?”

“Nothing, but at the moment he is suffering, because he is not with his Master. We can discuss this short or long, but that doesn´t change the fact that he is suffering.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“Of course, but remember, he doesn´t respond well to you.”

“I remember, trust me.”

“He is in orangery, painting.”

Peter walks towards the space and steels himself before he pushes open the door.

“Hey Neal. How are you?”

Neal doesn´t acknowledges him and continues painting.

“Peter studies the painting, it is gorgeous, Neal is a very talented artist. Peter knew this from studying his background, but now that he sees it for himself, it is obvious.”

“What do you want?” Neal spats out.

“I heard you don´t want the operation?”

“Why would I want it?”

Peter remains silent for a moment.

“So you can be free?”

“Free? You call this free?”

“No, I know you are not free, not at the moment.”

“I want you to leave me alone.”

“OK, that is fair, but I want you to look at this.”

Peter puts a flash drive on the table next to Neal where he keeps his paints.

“What is that?” he asks suspiciously eyeing the flash drive.

“Take a look at yourself, the free you is on this flash drive. If after watching this you still don´t want the operation, I will leave you in peace.”

Peter leaves without looking back and walks back to Mozzie.

“You think you changed his mind?”

“Let´s hope so, I don´t see any other possibility, if this doesn´t work, I guess nothing will.”

“What is on the flash drive?”

“Neal in his previous live. It was found in his apartment when it was searched by my team, it shows him in his previous live, happy, laughing, creating art.”

“That might work.” Mozzie says thinking it over. “I will keep in touch.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

* *  *

 

Peter is working on an angel insurance fraud case when his phone rings.

“Burke.”

“It´s Mozzie, I just want to let you know that Neal has woken up in recovery.”

“How is he?”

“Disoriented, but that is to be expected after major surgery. But he woke up and knows who he is, so that is a good thing. Do you want to come over?”

“Yeah, I have to finish something and then I will be over. Thanks for calling.”

“No problem. See you later.”

 

A couple of hours later Peter walks into Neal ´s room. Neal appears to be sleeping and Peter quietly sits down on the visitor chair, not wanting to disturb Neal.

But he must have heard of sensed Peter, because Neal opens his eyes blearily. It is obvious he is still feeling the aftereffects of the anesthesia.

“Hi Neal.”

“Hi.”

He stares at Neal.

“Do I know you?” he asks uncertain.

“I am sorry, my name is Peter Burke, I am a FBI agent and assigned to the Special Angel Taskforce. I was there when we rescued you.”

“So we met before?”

“Yes, we did, but it was to be suspected that with removing the implant, you wouldn´t remember.”

“Yeah, a man explained it to me earlier, but my mind seems to be working on snail mode.”

“Don’t beat yourself, you just had major surgery. And I can see that you are drooping again. Why don´t you have a nap. I will be here when you wait.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Kay.” Neal closes his eyes and Peter almost immediately sees Neal´s breathing evening out.

 

 

* *  *

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Neal?”

Peter walks into the large building.

“Up here, Peter.”

Peter quickly assents the stairs and finds Neal painting in one of the bright ateliers. There are about a dozen small easels scattered around his lager one. There are angels and human children standing behind them, studying Neal´s every move. Peter feels happy when he sees Neal has a large smile on his face when he turns to welcome Peter.

“Hi Peter, how was your day?”

“Fine. Great even.”

“OK kids, continue, I will be right back, and remember, use your different brushes.”

Peter and Neal go downstairs where a cook is preparing dinner. Neal pours two cups of coffee and gestures to one of the cozy looking couches.

“So were you able to rescue Rick?”

“Yes, my team got him out, Mozzie is with him now at the hospital. But Mozzie tells me he will be OK.”

“That is good. I already made him a room.”

“Great.” Peter studies Neal before continuing. “You really are doing great work, Neal.”

“Hey, I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

“Yeah, but still, the kids love you and I like the idea of mixed art classes. The kids love them.”

“They are great, I love teaching them, they are like little sponges.”

“That´s because they enjoy seeing you create. We all do. You look so happy when you are painting or sculpting, creating.”

Neal gives Peter a shy smile.

“Well, I couldn´t have started this sanctuary without June´s financial help and your wife´s connections.”

“And look at all the good that came from it, Neal. You helped and help a lot of people. We are proud of you.”

“Come on Peter, you are getting me all sentimental. Are you staying for dinner?”

“What is on the menu?”

“It´s Friday night, cook is making fried chicken, the kids asked him, it is delicious.”

“Let me call El and tell her to come over.”

“Great, let´s make it a family and friends dinner date. Tell her to bring Satchmo, the kids would like that.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
